Charisk (Frisk x Chara) Undertale FR
by YouAreFilledWith
Summary: Première histoire que j'ai écrit, je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il y aura dans le texte, même qi j'adore écrire je n'ai jamais été très doué en orthographe et surtout en conjugaison. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire et donnez-moi vos avis, ça me fera plaisir. Bonne lecture :)


Prologue:La surface

Trois an, cela fait maintenant trois an que la barrière a été détruite et que les monstres ont pus regagner la surface et vivre en paix avec les humains grâce à l'aide de Frisk.

Celle-ci, avec sa « détermination » mis fin au contrôle de la timeline car la dernière fin obtenue, était la seule qui valait la peine d'être continuée. Quand Frisk compris qu'elle pouvait revenir en arrière comme elle voulait, elle chercha et trouva un moyen pour sauver tout le monde, comment ? Elle conservait, à chaque reboot, une partie de la détermination engrangée ainsi qu'une infime partie des âmes de tous les monstres présents dans l'underground. Avec toute cette énergie, elle parvint à créer deux âmes, une alla vers Asriel, qui put conservé son vrai corps et l'autre se mélangea à une partie d'âme qui était bloquée en Asriel. Cette âme était celle de son amie d'enfance absorbée il y a longtemps. Une fois les deux parties assemblées, Une adolescente du même âge que Frisk apparue...

Cette jeune fille ouvra les yeux et dit avant de s'évanouir « Tu m'as... sauvée... ».

Depuis, la vie a reprise son cours, Frisk, Asriel et la jeune fille, Chara vivent ensemble avec Toriel et son mari, Asgore. Les 3 jeunes ont maintenant 17 ans chacun et sont les meilleurs amis du monde.

Sans, Papyrus et Gaster vivent dans la même maison. Sans continu de glander, comme à son habitude tandis que son frère est devenu entraîneur pour coureur. Gaster, lui, travaille avec de grands ésprits humains à créé une nouvelle forme d'énergie qui ne pollue pas, verte et illimitée.

Undyne et Alphys vivent ensembles. Undyne travaille dans l'école de Toriel en tant que prof de sport et Alphys dans le même labo que Gaster.

Tout le monde vit des jours heureux, sauf, Chara, qui depuis son retour, souffre toutes les nuits de cauchemars horribles.

Chapitre 1 : Les cauchemars

« HAAAAAAA ! N.. NOONNN ! »

« CHARA ! DEBOUT ! CE N'EST QU'UN CAUCHEMAR !

« Fr.. Frisk ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, du calme.. »

« Ho Frisk.. j'en ai assez de ces cauchemars, à chaque fois je me revois entrain de tuer tout le monde, de sentir mon EXP et mon LOV augmenté.. j'en peux plus Frisk.. tu n'aurais pas dû me ramenée, je ne fais qu'insupporter tout le monde, je... JE... »

« STOP ! … stop.. tu es importante pour moi Chara, toi et Asriel êtes les êtres qui me sont le plus chères, alors calme-toi s'il te plaît.. »

Chara se sentie apaisée, comme à chaque fois mais elle en avait assez de cette situation, de réveiller Frisk presque toutes les nuits et de l'obligée à dormir avec elle..

« Je suis tellement désolée Frisk.. toutes les nuits c'est la même chose, je te réveille et tu es obligée de venir près de moi et tu manques de sommeil à l'école... »

Frisk mis son doigt sur les lèvres de Chara, se recoucha avec elle et lui fredonna une musique tout en passant dans ses longs cheveux. Elles avaient décidées de se laisser poussées les cheveux car beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'elles étaient des garçons, étant jeunes cela ne leurs posait pas problème mais étant presque adultes, il était tant que cela change.

« Maintenant Chara, parle-moi de ton cauchemar, doucement, en gardant ton calme et en réspirant, d'accord ?

« Oui.. »

Elle raconta qu'elle était seule, dans une pièce sombre, fermée et avec pour seule compagnie, un couteau et une haine féroce. Elle se voyait tué tous leurs amis et effacé ce monde, encore et encore... Tandis qu'elle parlait, Frisk continuait de l'écouter et de la réconforter et quand elle eue finie, elle la regarda, la prise dans ses bras et li chuchota « dors maintenant, je serai toujours là pour toi et il ne t'arrivera rien avec moi Chara. » Celle-ci referma l'étreinte et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil reposant.

Chapitre 2 : Juste amies ?

8h du matin, Asriel, Frisk, Chara et kid monster sont, comme à leurs habitudes, dans la cours de l'école en attendant la sonnerie. Asriel et kid monster sont en classe de math, Frisk fait des études de puériculture et Chara, des études classiques, ne sachant pas quoi faire comme futur travail.

Tandis que la sonnerie sonnait et que chacun gagnait sa classe, Chara vue un garçon, s'approcher de Frisk et l'enlacer. Cette situation qui devait être normale pour leur âge lui fit ressentir un ancien sentiment, un sentiment noir, de la jalousie. Les cours l'importait peu, elle ne pensait qu'à cette vision du matin. Quand sonna la pause de midi, elle courue jusqu'à la classe de Frisk, l'agrippa au niveau de son bras et la tira jusque dans les toilettes.

« Chara ?! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi m'avoir tirée ici ? »

« C'EST QUI CE MEC ? »

« P..Pardon ? »

« CE GARS CE MATIN, C'EST QUI ? »

« C'est juste un copain de ma classe.. mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état ? »

Chara ne dis rien et courue, loin, de l'école et s'enferma dans sa chambre où elle pleura pendant des heures avant de s'endormir de tristesse, elle avait aussi compris que Frisk, n'était pour elle ni une amie ou une simple sœur mais la seule que désirait son cœur...

Chapitre 3 : Solitude

Depuis cette histoire, Frisk et Chara ne se parlaient plus et ne dormaient plus dans la même chambre et elle ne venait plus la réconfortée la nuit malgré ses cris... Depuis maintenant une semaine, Chara n'avait plus dormi une nuit normale, elle n'arrivait plus à suivre en cours, pleurait tous les soirs et ne parlait à plus personne. Chaque jour devenait de plus en plus dur et tandis qu'elle voulut aller demander pardon à Frisk, elle vue, SA Frisk, prendre dans ses bras le fameux garçon... C'en était trop pour Chara, la fatigue, la tristesse, la peur, la douleur, la solitude... elle n'en voulait plus...

Elle quitta une fois de plus l'école et rentra chez elle. Elle pris un sac, des vêtements, un peu d'argent, de la nourriture et une photo d'elle et de Frisk et partie en laissant une lettre sur le lit de sa « sœur ». Dans celle-ci, elle lui explique qu'elle ne peux plus continuer comme ça et qu'elle devait partir mais elle ne quittera pas ce monde, pas après les sacrifices faits par Frisk pour la ramener. Chara courue, le plus loin et le plus haut qu'elle pouvait, sans réfléchir et sans regarder où elle allait. Au bout de près d'une heure d'escalade, elle se reposa, à la sortie de l'underground et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps...

Chapitre 4 : Recherches

Cela fait 8 jours que Chara à disparue et les recherches ne donnaient toujours rien, tout le monde s'était mobilisé pour la retrouvée, que ce soit les monstres comme les humains mais aucune trace de Chara. Frisk n'en pouvais plus, elle savait que c'était de sa faute tout ce qui arrivait et elle se sentait au plus mal... Elle avait fouillée tous les emplacements où Chara et elle avaient l'habitude de traîner mais elle n'était nulle part, l'espoir commençais à partir jusqu'à ce que...

« Frisk ! Aphys a téléphonée, elle a dit avoir vue Chara courir sur une des caméras de sécurité de la ville, elle serait partie vers la montagne !

« Asriel, reste ici et préviens tout le monde de me rejoindre las-bas au plus vite, je pars la première !

Frisk courue comme jamais, son souffle devenait difficile à reprendre et ses jambes fatiguaient mais elle continuait, toujours plus vite...

Arrivée à la sortie de l'Underground, elle vit Chara, recroquevillée sur le sol, respirant difficilement et assoiffée. Frisk la prise sur son dos et redescendit la montagne où elle retrouva sa mère et son père. Ensembles, ils coururent jusqu'à l'hôpital de la ville où elle fut prise en charge directement.

Chapitre5 : Silence rompu

Chara a été retrouvée mais depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, elle refuse de parler. Elle n'a adressée la parole à personne depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, personne ne sait pourquoi elle est partie comme ça, exceptée Frisk...

Aujourd'hui, Frisk a décidée de sécher les cours pour rendre une visite secrète à Chara, avec l'espoir de lui soutirer des informations et si possible, de retourner à leur ancienne vie...

Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, Frisk hésita à entrer car les autres fois non-plus elle ne lui avait pas dit un mot mais cette fois, c'est différent, elle est seule, les autres ne sont pas là avec elle, peut-être qu'elle acceptera de lui expliquer toute cette histoire.

Elle toqua et entra dans la chambre et vit que Chara dormait à poings fermés. Que faire, la réveillée ? Attendre ? Repartir ? Tandis que Frisk se posait ces questions, Chara se mis à hurlée et à pleurer, ni une, ni deux, Frisk courue, pris Chara dans ses bras et la calma...

« Fr... Frisk ? »

« Je suis là Chara, ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'avais promise non ? Je serai toujours la pour toi... »

« Je.. je suis tellement, tellement désolée... Je... »

« Non Chara, tu ne dois pas, écoute, faisons un marché. »

« Un... marché ? »

« Oui, tu te reposes comme il faut, tu te rétablis et la semaine prochaine, quand tu rentreras à la maison, tu m'expliqueras tout, en échange, tu pourras me poser une question, n'importe laquel, j'y répondrai, d'accord ? »

Chara hocha avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de celle qu'elle aime...

Chapitre6:L'aveu

Chara est rentrée au matin mais monta directement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas parler mais en fait, elle appréhendait ce soir, quand Frisk rentrerais de l'école et qu'elle devrait lui avouer tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur...

Les heures passèrent vite, trop vite, Chara n'était toujours pas prête, Frisk montait les éscaliers, chaque pas faisait battre son cœur plus vite et quand la porte s'ouvrit... !

Asriel entra avec un sourire chaleureux. Chara se laissa tombée de tout son être sur son lit, soulagée du répit qui lui était offert...

« Salut Chara, ça va ? »

« Mieux Asriel... merci...pourquoi... es-tu ici ? »

« Car nous somme amis Chara et je m'inquiétait pour toi... je sais que tu devais tout dire à Frisk mais je suis aussi ton ami, tu peux me le dire aussi tu sais... je suis la pour toi.. »

« Merci Azzy, la vérité... je préfère la gardée pour Frisk et moi pour le moment, mais dès que je lui aurai dit, je t'en parlerai, tu as ma parole. C'est juste que c'est quelque chose entre elle et moi... je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'il en est avant d'en parler... d'accord ? »

« Je comprends Chara, je suis la pour toi, nous sommes une famille, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir quand vous aurez parlées, ok ? »

« Bien sûr Azzy, dis-moi, tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? »

« Jamais Chara, jamais. »

Asriel rouvrit la porte et dit avant de le refermée, « au fait, vas-y doucement avec Frisk, elle a eue une dure journée, elle t'expliquera.. » et il referma la porte, laissant Chara seule...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser apparaître Frisk, en pleurs. Son corps réagit avant son esprit, elle pris Frisk dans ses bras et pleura avec elle...

Elles s'installèrent dans le lit de Chara, dans leur position habituelle, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, se réconfortant ensemble.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Frisk ? »

« He bien... tu te souviens de ce garçon à l'école ? »

« ...Oui... »

« He bien il m'a demandée de sortir avec lui, de devenir sa petite copine... mais j'ai refusée... et j'ai découvert qu'il ne s'était rapproché de moi qu'à cause d'un vulgaire pari et comme j'ai refusée ses avances, il a perdu son pari et il m'a giflée... »

« Je vais... le... TUER ! »

Elle sourit timidement et lui répondit :« Pas besoin... Sans s'en est déjà chargé... et il a été expulsé de l'école... malgré tout, il faut croire que personne ne veut être l'ami de celle qui a fait revenir les monstres à la surface... *** snif * »**

Frisk essuya ses yeux et essaya de faire un sourire, elle demanda « Peut importe... il est temps pour toi de me raconter toute l'histoire, tu me l'avais promise, donc.. ? »

« Oui.. je... »

« Prends ton temps, demain il n'y a pas cours, on a toute la nuit, parle doucement et respire un grand coup, vas-y. »

Chara respira un grand coup et dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sans s'arrêter, il fallait qu'elle lui dise..« Avant que tu me ramènes, j'étais seule, entourée de haine, de désespoir et de rancœur... puis, grâce à toi, j'ai pu redécouvrir la vie, avoir une famille et être heureuse mais toutes les nuits, ces cauchemars me hantent... la seule chose qui me permette de les chassés, c'est toi Frisk... je te considérais comme ma meilleure amie, ma sœur... mais quand j'ai vue ce garçon t'enlacer... je me suis rendue compte de la vérité, tu es... bien plus qu'une sœur pour moi Frisk... tu es la seule et unique personne à laquelle je penses tout le temps, qui fasse battre mon cœur... alors... j'ai mal vécue cette vision et quand tu as commencée à m'ignorer... j'étais détruite... j'ai donc décidée de m'enfuir... mais la fatigue et la solitude m'ont rattrapées... et je me suis évanouie... à mon réveil, mes provisions avaient disparues et je n'avais plus la force de redescendre la montagne... Ensuite, je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital... je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je n'ai pas parlée... »

Frisk était devenue toute rouge, elle avait écoutée toute l'histoire sans l'interrompre mais cette révélation... lui fit ressentir un sentiment incroyablement fort, ce sentiment, encore plus fort que la 'détermination', étais-ce... le vrai LOVE ? L'amour ?

Chara pris la tête de Frisk entre ses mains et lui demanda droit dans les yeux « maintenant tu dois répondre à mes questions, je n'en ai qu'une seule, quelles sont tes sentiments envers moi Frisk ? »

Frisk avait la tête qui tournait, elle avait chaud et sa respiration avait augmentée. Chara lâcha la tête de Frisk et s'excusa pour tout ça, qu'elle allait aller dormir en bas. Frisk lui agrippa le bras et la plaqua sur le lit.

« Fr... Frisk ? Qu'est-ce que tu.. »

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, Frisk approcha son visage de Chara et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, elle ne savais pas comment réagir puis, elle enlaça Frisk et restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes. Quand elles se séparèrent, Frisk regarda Chara et lui dit « J'ai refusée les avances de ce garçon car pour moi aussi Chara, tu es la seule qui compte dans mon cœur... je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Je serai toujours là pour toi »

Elle passèrent le reste de la nuit, à vivre leur amour passionnément avant de s'endormir, Chara dans les bras de Frisk, avec et ce depuis longtemps, un sourire sur les lèvres et une bonne nuit de sommeil...

Chapitre7 : Le secret

Le lendemain matin, Chara se réveilla avec le sourire de Frisk au-dessus d'elle et qui lui caressait les cheveux.

« Bien dormis ? »

« Uniquement grâce à toi »

Frisk embrassa Chara sur la joue et lui dit « si je peux d'être utile, je suis heureuse.. » Chara rougit, se releva, se mis au-dessus de Frisk, l'empêchant de bouger, lui chuchota à l'oreille, « Utile ? Le mot n'est pas correct, tu es mon monde Frisk, je t'aime.. » et elle embrassa Frisk qui répondit à ce baiser elle aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

« Que veux-tu dire Frisk ? »

« Doit-on garder cela secret ou devons-nous en parler aux autres ? »

« Asriel mérite de connaître la vérité... pour les autres.. j'aimerais attendre encore un peu si tu veux bien... »

« Très bien, faisons comme ça... je vais aller prendre une douche, on en parle à Azzy après ? »

« D'accord mais... »

« Oui ? »

Chara rougit et dit à vois basse « Prenons notre douche ensemble... »

« Je... d'accord, allons-y ! »

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Chara se déshabilla tandis que Frisk n'osait pas...

« Re... retire tes vêtements aussi, je n'aime pas être seule comme ça... »

« Mais.. je... mon corps est tellement peu attirant... j'ai peur que... »

« Peut m'importe ton corps Frisk, c'est ton âme, tout ton être que j'aime, d'accord ? »

Chara embrassa une nouvelles fois son âme-sœur et lui retira son pantalon de pyjama. « Allez, rejoins sous la douche quand tu seras prête. »

Frisk avait son corps qui était chaud, elle tremblait et ne pensait plus à rien... elle enleva ses vêtements en quelques secondes et entra dans la douche où Chara se trouvait déjà. Elle se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment avant de reprendre ce que Chara avait entamée juste avant, une longue séance de câlins et de baisers s'ensuivirent sous la pluie chaude que crachait le pommeau de douche.

Elles s'habillèrent dans la chambre et allèrent dans la chambre de Asriel où celui-ci parlait avec quelqu'un sur son ordinateur. Quand elles entrèrent, celui-ci coupa vite son écran pour empêcher les deux jeunes filles de lire l'écran et leurs demanda avec le visage un peu rouge pourquoi elles étaient venus dans sa chambre à 8h du matin.

« Frisk et moi devons te parler de quelque chose... voilà, si je n'allais pas bien, c'est parce que je gardais dans mon cœur mes sentiments pour Frisk... c'est pour ça que je devais d'abord en parler avec elle... La vérité c'est que... »

Frisk pris la tête de Chara entre ses mains et l'embrassa devant le regard rouge et ébahi de leur frère. Quand elle se retira, Frisk se tourna vers Asriel et lui dit « voilà la vérité, Chara et moi sommes ensembles et nous nous aimons... et nous aimerions que tu gardes le secret avec nous... d'accord ?... Asriel ? »

Celui-ci était, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux vitreux et le visage rouge. Quand il arriva enfin à parler, il balbutia « Pr... promis... »

Elles retournèrent dans leur chambre où, étant un samedi, elle restèrent en pyjama toute la journée et restèrent ensemble, dans le lit, à rester dans leurs bras l'une de l'autre et avec un sentiment, le sentiment le plus fort qui soit, l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre.

Chapitre8 : Premier rendez-vous.

Cela fait maintenant 1 semaine que les deux jeunes filles sont ensembles et personne hormis Asriel n'est au courant, même si cela est dur à cacher devant tout le monde.

Chara n'avait jamais été autant heureuse mais elle voulait encore plus, elle voulait le bonheur de Frisk mais comment faire...

« Je vais demander à Azzy, il aura peut-être une idée pour moi... »

Chara profita que Frisk était en stage aujourd'hui pour tenter d'organiser quelque chose pour elle et elle allait avoir besoin de leur frère pour ça.

« Hey Azzy ! »

« Salut Chara, ça va ? »

« Très bien mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose.. »

« Bien sûr, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« J'aimerais faire plaisir à Frisk mais je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir... elle refuse de me dire ce qu'elle veut, elle me répète qu'elle veut juste mon bonheur... »

« Tu veux mon avis ? Montre-lui que tu es heureuse, sors avec elle ce soir et passez un bon moment ensembles, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain ! Ce soir il y a une projection de film en plein air en centre-ville, allez au restaurant, puis voir le film et enfin une balade au parc, il va y avoir un grand feu d'artifices ! »

« Merci Azzy, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

« De rien Chara, passez une bonne soirée toutes les deux ! »

L'idée lancée, il fallait tout planifier, d'abord, vérifier la disponibilité de Frisk, un coup de téléphone pendant sa pause fera l'affaire...

...tuuuut...tuuut... * clic *

« Allô Chara ? Comment vas-tu ? »

« Hey Frisk, ça va merci, je voulais savoir, tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir non ? »

« He bien... non pourquoi ? »

« C'est une surprise, tu verras, à tout à l'heure, travail bien, à ce soir. »

« A ce soir, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime » * bip *

Maintenant, Chara doit aller en ville et tout réserver. D'abord, le restaurant, le meilleur qui soit, le restaurant Temmie ! Ensuite, les places de cinéma, le mieux, pense Chara, c'est de prendre les places à l'arrière, comme ça, personne ne les verra ensembles. Et pour finir, une petite visite du parc pour repérer le meilleur emplacement pour ce soir.

Alors que Chara visitait le parc, elle vit un visage familier mais pas amical, elle vit le fameux garçon qui avait fait pleurer Frisk, il était en train d'ennuyer une fille de la classe de Asriel, elle la connaissait car Asriel parlait souvent d'elle et avec elle sur skype. Il lui faisait des avances mais elle les refusait ce qui, semblait l'énerver. Mieux valait intervenir, Chara s'approcha et lui dit : »Laisse-la tranquille et casse-toi, compris ? »

« Tiens, tiens, mais qui avons nous là ? Miss je pleure tout le temps et je fugue car je suis jalouse ? Toi rentre chez toi, c'est pas ton aff... »

Avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase, il fut coupé net par un puissant coup dans l'estomac et se retrouva à terre, le souffle bloqué et l'honneur anéanti, vaincu par une fille.

« Toute la classe vient de voir ce qu'il s'est passé, je penses que ta popularité va en prendre un sacré coup, va-t-en maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuilles te ridiculiser encore plus ? »

Le garçon se leva et courra loin de tous les rires lancées sur lui.

« Mer... merci Chara. »

« Pas de problèmes, je hais ce gars moi aussi... »

« Je... dis-moi... ton frère... tu sais si il fait quelque chose ce soir ? »

« Je ne penses pas pourquoi ? »

« He bien... j'aurais aimée sortir avec lui au cinéma ce soir mais je n'ose pas demander... je suis trop timide... »

« Je vais arranger ça, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Vr.. vraiment ? Comment ? »

Chara sorti son téléphone et composa le numéro de Asriel, quand celui-ci décrocha, elle passa le portable à la jeune fille.

« Allo Chara ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C...c'est moi... c'est Rose... »

« …...Rose ? Com... pourquoi... le téléphone de Chara ?... »

« Je... je... je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on aille ensemble à la projection ensemble ce soir.. »

« P.. pour de vrai ?! Tu aimerais y aller avec moi pour de vrai ? »

« Bien sûr... et toi ? »

« En fait, moi aussi mais je n'osais pas te demander... »

« Tu acceptes donc.. ? »

« .. Je passe chez toi à 20h, c'est bon pour toi ? »

« Ou...oui, c'est parfait ! A ce soir ! »

« A ce soir ! » * bip*

Rose rendit son portable à Chara avant de se laissée tombée dans l'herbe avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle remercia Chara et lui souhaita une bonne soirée qu'elle lui rendit la politesse.

Au soir, quand Frisk rentra à la maison, elle souhaita la bonne soirée à tout le monde tout en cherchant sa moitié de l'œil sans la trouver. Elle se dit alors qu'elle devait être dans leur chambre et prétexta alors l'envie de s'allonger pour retrouver Chara. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, il n'y avait personne, juste une note sur le lit.

 _Frisk, quand tu liras ceci,va dans ton armoire et prends les plus beaux vêtements que tu_

 _possèdes. Quand ce sera fait, dit aux parents que tu vas aller passer la soirée chez monster_

 _kid pour décompresser du stage. Une fois dehors, rejoins-moi devant le centre commercial,_

 _ne sois pas en retard ;)._

A peine la lettre finie, Frisk courue sous la douche, se lava, s'essuya et mis sa plus belle tenue pour sortit, un t-shirt mauve à manches longues, un jeans bleu et le collier 'détermination' offert par Toriel aux 3 enfants.

Une fois l'excuse donnée aux parents, Frisk sortie et courue jusqu'au centre commercial où elle vit en arrivant, Chara, qui attendait en regardant la fontaine devant le centre avec un pantalon noir, un top vert et une chemise verte rayée jaune ainsi que son collier à elle aussi. Frisk s'approcha lentement de Chara qui ne l'avais pas remarquée et profita de leur solitude devant le centre fermer pour attraper Chara par derrière et lui susurrer « je ne suis pas en retard j'espère ? »

Chara attrapa Frisk et l'embrassa avant de lui dire « pile à l'heure. »

Elles partirent donc toutes les deux en direction du restaurant Temmie où une table leur était réservée. Elles commandèrent le menu spécial Temmie avec un peu de tout ce qu'il y avait à la carte. Une fois le ventre rempli, elles partirent en direction de la projection en plein air. Ils passaient un classique Japonais qu'Alphys n'arrêtait pas de faire l'éloge, le voyage de Chiiro.

« Tiens... c'est pas Azzy la-bas ? Avec... Rose ?! »

« Oui, je leurs ai arranger une petite sortie entre-eux, ils n'osaient pas se demander l'un l'autre pour ce soir donc j'ai pris les devants pour eux car toi et savons exactement ce que c'est que de nas pas oser avouer ses sentiments et en payer le prix, pas vrai ? »

Frisk s'avança au creux de l'oreille de Chara et lui dit à voix basse « Je t'aime tellement Chara, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.. » Puis lui fit un léger baiser dans le cou. Chara pensa qu'heureusement il faisait noir car elle était devenue rouge comme une tomate.

Un film plus tard...

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Frisk.

« J'ai une dernière surprise pour toi, suis-moi. »

Elles allèrent au parc et s'installèrent sur un banc discret qui donnait une superbe vision sur l'étang et le feux d'artifice qui allait bientôt commencer. Tandis que la première fusée venait d'explosée, elles virent Asriel et Rose un peu plus loin, sur un autre banc, dos à elles qui étaient entrain de s'embrassés.

« On dirait qu'il a trouvé l'amour lui aussi. »

« on dirait bien, oui. »

Et tandis que des lumières de toutes les couleurs explosaient dans le ciel, Frisk et Chara s'embrassèrent et savaient qu'elles seraient ensembles et heureuses pour toujours.

Chapitre9 : Révélation

En rentrant de cette soirée, Frisk et Chara s'installèrent dans le lit et aidée de la soirée qu'elles avaient passées, ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de s'embrasser et de lâcher des petits cris qui attirèrent leur mère, inquiète de ces bruits étranges. Elle entra sans toquer et vit ses deux jeunes filles dans le même lit, essoufflées, en sueurs et l'une au-dessus de l'autre. Chara et Frisk se séparèrent et attendaient avec peur la réaction de leur mère qui gardait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche bée...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence insupportable, Chara pris la parole « Maman... on voulait vous en parler mais... on avait peur de votre réaction... on est... désolées... »

Toriel se mise à pleurer, rejoignit les deux filles, les prirent dans ses bras et leur dit ceci « Mes enfants, je pleurs de joie... je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez unis à ce point et que vous vous aimiez, j'en était persuadée mais j'osais pas vous demander... Peut m'importe votre orientation amoureuse, je vous aimerai toujours et tant que vous êtes heureuses, je le serai aussi. »

Tandis que toutes les trois pleuraient, Asriel et Rose passèrent discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre sans se faire remarqués sauf par Chara qui lui fit un petit v avec ses doigts en signe de victoire. Toriel leur dit qu'elle acceptait tout ça à condition qu'elles ne garderaient plus aucun secrets pour leur mère et qu'elles devaient en parler aux autres, chose qu'elles acceptèrent. Quand elle quitta la pièce, Chara retourna sur le lit où Frisk était restée et tout en retirant son haut lui dit à l'oreille « où en étions-nous ? »

Une nuit de folie plus tard...

Une fête fut organisée dans la maison des Dreemurr. Tout le monde fut invité et tous vinrent pour savoir quelle était la grande surprise qu'annonçait le message d'invitation.

« CHERES AMIS, AMIES ET FAMILLE, VOICI LA GRANDE NOUVELLE ! » hurla Toriel dans le micro.

Frisk et Chara montèrent sur le petit podium et prirent le micro.

Frisk tenta de parler mais balbutait énormément « Heu... voilà... en fait... je... je... nous... » devenant de plus en plu rouge.

Chara pris le micro et dis avec un grand calme « on s'aime et on sort ensemble ! »

Et tandis que tout le monde les regardaient avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte comme un tunnel dans une montagne pour le passage d'un train, Chara se retourna vers Frisk et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand elles regardèrent les invités, ceux-ci souriaient et les félicitèrent pour avoir osé le dire comme ça et leurs souhaitèrent d'être heureuses ensembles.

Prologue

Que sont-ils tous devenus ?

Sans continua à... rester... Sans...

Papyrus sortait maintenant avec Mettaton et l'accompagnait dans ses tournées.

Toriel et Asgore vivaient ensemble et continuaient à faire les cours aux jeunes enfants.

Undyne et Alphys ont déménagées au Japon où elles travaillent sur le doublage de certains personnages d'animes.

Monster kid devint programmeur de jeux vidéos et créa un jeu racontant l'histoire de Frik à travers l'Underground, le jeu s'appelle 'Undertale'.

Asriel et Rose furent les premiers à faire et à légaliser le mariage entres humains et monstres et eurent un enfant, un petit humain avec des pouvoirs de monstre en parfaite santé.

Quand à Frisk et Chara, elles vivaient ensembles dans un petit chalet en dehors de la ville et ont adoptées une petite fille qu'elles appelèrent Charisk. Elles furent ensembles et heureuses tout les jours.

Et plus jamais Chara ne fit de cauchemars de tout le reste de sa vie...

 **Fin**


End file.
